totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Podsumowanie I: Ustawione show
Totalny Obóz! - odcinek 6. Intro plik:PTO.png (Najpierw pojawia się muzyczka, po czym kolejno przychodzą napisy: "Totally", "Camp" i "Aftermath". Po tym pojawia się w tle obóz.) Pojawia się klip, kiedy Stacy wylatuje w powietrze. (Najpierw pojawia się muzyczka, po czym kolejno przychodzą napisy: "Totally", "Camp" i "Aftermath". Po tym pojawia się w tle obóz.) Pojawia się klip, w którym po Ricky'ego przylatuje samolot. (Najpierw pojawia się muzyczka, po czym kolejno przychodzą napisy: "Totally", "Camp" i "Aftermath". Po tym pojawia się w tle obóz.) Pojawia się klip, w którym Mitchel wrzuca Ginger do łódki i wystrzeliwuje w powietrze. (Najpierw pojawia się muzyczka, po czym kolejno przychodzą napisy: "Totally", "Camp" i "Aftermath". Po tym pojawia się w tle obóz.) Pojawia się klip, w którym Jasmine wchodzi do łódki i odpływa. (Intro: Kamera z góry wpada na morze, gdzie na materacu leży, popija soczek i macha Mitchel, a Tim wachluje go liściem palmy. Przechodzi na plażę, gdzie na leżaku leży Cindy, trochę dalej Will wpatruje się w nią, a po chwili Jim skacze z buziakami na Willa. Kamera idzie teraz do lasu, gdzie Chacky wyciąga dzióbek do Kelly, a ta mu daje z pięści w twarz. Stacy się śmieje, ale po chwili obrywa od ptasiej kupy i się wścieka. Kamera przechodzi do kuchni, gdzie Chef gotuje, gdzie Jason podrywa Jasmine, która popycha go na Megan, która wpada w ręce Ricky’ego, oboje się rumienią. Max się z tego śmieje, a Daniel patrzy obok na nią z podziwem, a Jasmine wkurza się na Daniela. Kamera przechodzi na podwórko obok kuchni i widać George’a torturującego jelenia, Millie na niego krzyczącą oraz Michaela’a przygotowującego pułapkę. Na koniec kamera idzie na pole z ogniskiem, gdzie Ginger rozmawia ze Stanley’em, po czym przybiegają wszyscy wkurzeni na Ginger, a nad nimi pojawia się napis z gwiazd „Totalny Obóz!”.) (Najpierw pojawia się muzyczka, po czym kolejno przychodzą napisy: "Totally", "Camp" i "Aftermath". Po tym pojawia się w tle obóz.) Podsumowania odcinków i pogaduchy z przegranymi Tim: (siedzi na kanapie prowadzącego) Witam! W pierwszym podsumowaniu Totalnego Obozu! Za sobą mamy już 5 odcinków. W pierwszym nie działo się zbyt wiele. Poznaliśmy uczestników, obóz, odbyło się pierwsze zadanie, po którym poznaliśmy uczestników. W drugim odcinku mieliśmy pierwsze wyzwanie drużynowe, to znaczy, to była tak naprawdę druga część wyzwania. Wygrały Jadowite Węże, a Żarłoczne Krokodyle odesłały do domu Stacy, która chciała ukraść pieniądze. Zapraszamy ją teraz! Stacy: (przyszła wściekła, usiadła, po czym uśmiechnęła się i pomachała widzom) Tim: Stacy! Jak to jest odpaść jako pierwsza?! Stacy: A co cię to obchodzi, frajerze?! O, może ja zadam pytanie. Jak to jest pracować dla Mitchela? Tim: Mogło być gorzej. Ej! To ja tu zadaję pytania! Stacy: Pff. Tim: Czemu chciałaś ukraść monety? Stacy: Nie twój zakichany interes! Tim: Tak, mój. No cóż, ze Stacy sobie chyba dziś nie pogadamy, ale podsumujmy odcinek trzeci. Uczestnicy musieli przetransportować się na wyspę, na której mieli znaleźć diament. Udało się to Jadowitym Wężom, a Żarłoczne Krokodyle pożegnały poturbowanego Ricky'ego, którego zapraszamy! Ricky: (przychodzi i siada cały zdrowy) Nawet nie myślcie sobie, że to koniec mojego pobytu w tym programie! Tim: O tak, oczywiście. Będziesz jeszcze w podsumowaniach. Śmiech na sali. Ricky: Ha, ha, ha. Powrócę do programu, gdyż zostałem wykopany nieuczciwie! Ustawiony program! Co z tego, że byłem poturbowany?! Gra to gra. Tim: W czwartym odcinku... Ricky: (przerwał mu) A wywiad ze mną?! Tim: Tobie już dziękujemy. Ricky: Pff. (wstał i usiadł koło Stacy) Stacy: Nie chcę siedzieć obok ciebie. (odsuwa się) Ricky: Zazdrościsz! Tim: W czwartym odcinku uczestnicy grali w jakieś pseudo podchody, nie wiem co to było. Ale było głupie. Wygrały Jadowite Węże, jednak nie odpadł ktoś z Krokodyli. Odpaść miał Stanley, ale Ginger za niego zrezygnowała. Jednak i tak oboje odpadli. Ech. Nie możemy zaprosić Ginger, gdyż nie znaleziono jej. Ale spójrzmy na ten klip... Na ekranie pokazuje się klip, jak Ginger wybucha i wylatuje w powietrze. Następnie kamera pokazuje miasto i kilka osób, które trzymają trampolinę, od której odbija się Ginger i odlatuje z powrotem. Tim: Mamy połączenie z jedną z pań, która trzymała trampolinę! Połączenie. ''Pani: Halo?!'' Tim: Czemu trzymała pani tę trampolinę? ''Pani: Bo nie chcemy tej wariatki z powrotem! Dziękuję.'' Pani się rozłączyła. Tim: Tak, ciekawe. Widzę, że Ginger lubią tylko widzowie, prawda?! Krzyk radości na sali. Tim: Oraz odcinek 5... Uczestnicy musieli wydostać się z podziemi! Był remis i drużyny musiały rozegrać dogrywkę, w której zwyciężyły Jadowite Węże. Żarłoczne Krokodyle wyeliminowały Jasmine, dzięki intrydze Cindy. Zapraszamy Jasmine! Jasmine: (wchodzi i macha widzom z uśmiechem) Hej! Tim: Jasmine, co chciałabyś zrobić, jeśli miałabyś wrócić do programu? Jasmine: Po pierwsze, zemścić się na Cindy - całowała Daniela! No i dzięki niej odpadłam! Ale spokojnie, wrócę. Tim: Nie byłbym tego taki pewien, dziewczynko. Jasmine: Chłopczyku, wracam w następnym odcinku. Tim: Zobaczymy! Zadanie Tim: Macie trochę ułatwione zadanie, gdyż jest was trzech, a do programu wróci dwoje z was. Ricky: No to, frajerzy, możecie się już tylko schować! Stacy: Zamknij mordę, lalusiu. Jasmine: Uspokójcie się! Macie szczęście, że dwie osoby wrócą, to oprócz mnie wróci ktoś jeszcze. Stacy: (przywaliła jej, a ta się przewróciła) Tim: Zadanie, za chwilę, gdyż najpierw reklama! ---- REKLAMA Lektor: Zwycięzcy, Łamagi i Gwiazdy... Wielkie zakończenie cyklu Forever'aNTM! Uczestnicy zmierzają się ze sobą w zadaniach z poprzedniego sezonu? Dodatkowo nagrodą będą willa w Europie oraz ogólnoświatowa sława. Chcesz wiedzieć więcej? Oglądaj Stars vs. Losers! REKLAMA ---- Cała czwórka stoi obok planszy. Tim: Będziecie skakać po planszy... Każde pole to inne zadanie. Zaczyna Stacy. (podaje jej kostkę) Stacy: (rzuca, pokazuje liczbę 5 oczek, przesuwa się o tyle) Tim: Twoim zadaniem jest odpowiedzenie na pytanie dotyczące tego sezonu. Jakie sojusze są aktualnie zawarte w programie?! Stacy: Na pewno Michael, George i Millie, oraz Cindy, Will i Jason, a także Will, Jim i Jason. To chyba wszystko... Tim: Tak jest, otrzymujesz punkt! Stacy: Tak! Tim: Ricky... Ricky: (bierze kostkę, rzuca, przesuwa się o 3 oczka) Tim: Odpowiedz na pytanie. Czemu odpadła Jasmine? Ricky: Ale banał. Cindy przekonała część Krokodyli, żeby głosowali. Tim: Dobrze! No i Jasmine! Jasmine: Od razu przyznaj dwa punkty! (rzuca kostką) 4 oczka! (przesuwa się) Tim: Jak ma na imię przyjaciel Ginger? Jasmine: Steven! Hahaha! Banalne! Tim: Yyy... 0 punktów! Jasmine: Co?! Oszustwo!!! Tim: Idziemy dalej... Jasmine: Proszę mi przyznać punkt!!! Tim: Zamknij się... Musicie teraz znaleźć diament! Jest ukryty gdzieś w studio! Za znalezienie otrzymacie 3 punkty, a my teraz przenosimy się na wywiady z... uczestnikami Totalnej Porażki! Wywiady Tim: Na samym początku chciałbym zaprosić Annie. Występuje ona w Horrorze Totalnej Porażki! I będzie drugą prowadzącą! Annie: (przychodzi i macha) Dobrze, że w końcu jestem, oglądałam do teraz to podsumowanie, no i jesteś kiepski, Tim. Tim: Co?! Annie: Lotto. xD Zaprosimy teraz cztery osoby z Totalnej Porażki! Są to osoby, które naprawdę zasłużyły na pochwałę! No i kasę. Bo są to zwycięzcy czterech sezonów - Owen, Duncan, Heather oraz Cameron! Wchodzą po kolei wyczytani i siadają na kanapie. Annie: Powiedz Owen, jak to jest wygrać pierwszy sezon?! Owen: Ważna jest dobra zabawa! I jedzenie! Annie: Dobra, jesteś dziwny. Duncan, wygranie z Beth to chyba była najłatwiejsza rzecz, jaka mogła cię spotkać, co nie? Duncan: Nie było w sumie tak łatwo. Ale Beth jest żałosna. Tim: To prawda. Annie: I chyba jedna z najbardziej lubianych osób widzów! Heather! Oj, z Alejandro to tak łatwo nie było, prawda? Heather: Prościzna. Z takim frajerem? Nic prostsze być nie mogło, poza Lindsay i Beth. Duncan: Jasne, jasne. Sadie i Katie by z tobą wygrały! Heather: Goń się. Annie: I ostatnia osoba - Cameron. Dlaczego wygrałeś? Wolałam Lightninga... Cameron: Nie wiem... Tim: A tam, ja wolałem Camerona, bo Lightning jest głupi no i wywalił Zoey... Annie: O rany, Zoey, niech ona się więcej nie pokazuje w Totalnej Porażce. Tim: A ty z Totalnym Obozie - Podsumowaniu! Annie: Będę. Dobrze mi płacą. Więcej niż tobie. (oczko) Tim: Grr! Annie: Teraz zaprosimy jeszcze luzerów - osoby, ktore zajęły drugie miejsce, czyli przegrały z najlepszymi! Gwen, Beth, Alejandro, Lightning. Przyszli kolejno i usiedli na kanapie. Alejandro już bez zbroji. On i Lightning byli źli, a Gwen i Beth uśmiechnięci. Annie: Gwen! Porażka, co? Z takim grubasem? Gwen: Niee... Nie jest źle. Annie: Jakaś chora może... Beth? Jak to się stało, że się dostałaś do finału? Nie jest ci głupio, że to Lindsay powinna tam być, zamiast ciebie? Beth: Jak Lindsay? Annie: Była od ciebie lepsza, bardziej lubiana przez widzów, odpadła niesprawiedliwie, no i finał Duncan i Lindsay byłby ciekawszy o 100%. Beth: Nie odpowiadam na pytania! Annie: Jak to jest, że taki przystojniak chodzi z taką brzydulą?! Beth: Zamknij się! Tim: Milutka... Annie: Nie będziemy marnować czasu na idiotkę. Alejandro. (śmieje się) Najbardziej poniżająca porażka... Hahaha! O matko... Jesteś żałosny. Alejandro: Kto tu jest żałosny? Tim: No ty. Annie: Nie, no, co czułeś po tym, jak Heather cię tak potwornie oszukała i skompromitowała?! Alejandro: (siedzi cicho) Annie: Dobra, dobra... Lightning, sieroto. Jak mogłeś przegrać? Lightning: Lightning nie będzie odpowiadał na żadne z tych durnych pytań, poza tym, Lightning wygrał, shi-bam! Tim: Tak, tak... Przegrać z Cameronem... Tragedia. Annie: Na dzisiaj koniec wywiadów z uczestnikami Totalnej Porażki, a teraz wracamy na planszę, sprawdzić co u naszych przegranych! Plansza Jasmine: (przybiega z diamentem) Wygrałam! Po chwili przybiegli Ricky i Stacy. Stacy: Głupie zadanie! Tim: Jasmine wygry... Annie: (przerwała mu) Jasmine wygrywa 3 punkty, a teraz czas na zadanie 3, także dla wszystkich! Musicie mi powiedzieć, czemu chcecie wrócić i przekonać mnie do tego. Za to zadanie można uzyskać 2 punkty. Przemyślcie to, a ja zaraz do was wrócę. Wywiady Annie: Czas na... Wywiady z widzami! Pierwszą osobą, którą zaprosiliśmy jest LadyAnn! Yyy, a czemu Lady? Żartuję. Chodź do nas! Wchodzi LadyAnn. LadyAnn: Hej. Annie: Siemka. Jesteś fanką tego show? LadyAnn: Tak. Annie: Więc zadamy ci parę pytań. Pierwsze pytanie - czyjego powrotu chciałabyś najbardziej? LadyAnn: Według mnie powinna powrócić Stacy. Podczas tych 2 odcinków zdążyłam ją polubić, no i jest taka podobna do mnie pod względem charakteru... Annie: Aha... Nie widać, ale dobra. Drugie pytanie - kto jest twoim faworytem? LadyAnn: Moją faworytką jest Kelly. Uwielbiam jej teksty. Ale lubię także Michael'a i George'a. Annie: Tych pajaców? Pff... Są żałośni. LadyAnn: Możliwe, ale ich lubię. Annie: Dobra, trzecie pytanie to, kogo najmniej lubisz? LadyAnn: Wydaje mi się, że najbardziej nie lubię Will'a... Nie cierpię ludzi udających wielkich siłaczy. Publiczność wiwatuje. Annie: No cóż, publiczność chyba nie lubi Will'a. Nie dziwię się, jest frajerem. Czy masz jakieś pytania do prowadzącego lub uczestników. LadyAnn: Nie mam. Annie: Dziękujemy, zapraszamy teraz drugą osobę, czyli Vamelię! Publiczność wiwatuje. Vamelia: Heej! (macha) Annie: Hej, Vamelio, mamy do ciebie parę pytań! Vamelia: Słucham. Annie: Czyjego powrotu chciałabyś najbardziej? Vamelia: Zdecydowanie.. Ginger! Brakuje mi jej rozmów ze Stanley'em, które wkurzały wszystkich pozostałych. Annie: Dużo osób chce jej powrotu... Kto jest twoim faworytem? Vamelia: Kibicuję Cindy, ponieważ podoba mi się jej podejście do gry. Widać że ma cel żeby wygrać i ma do tego taktykę. Oby tak dalej kochana! Sympatią darzę jeszcze Megan, za jej charakter, Daniela za jego zdecydowanie i blizniaków, za ich "głupi", lecz zabawny humor. Annie: Cindy jest niezła. Dobrze gra. A kogo nie lubisz najbardziej? Vamelia: Trudno wybrać, ponieważ wszystkie postacie są fajne. :3 Ale najmniej lubię Will'a, gdyż jest nudny i w sumie mało wnosi. Annie: Czy masz jakieś pytania do prowadzącego lub uczestników? Vamelia: Tak! Najpierw do prowadzącego! Annie: Tak więc, łączymy się z idiotą Mitchelem... Połączenie. Mitchel: Czego?! Annie: Fanka tego show ma pytanie. Vamelia: Skoro odpadły twoje dwie pupilki, komu teraz kibicujesz? Mitchel: Żadnemu z tych patałachów. Zaraz jedna z nich wróci do show i nie dam jej odpaść! Vamelia: Okej, dzięki! Annie: Jakieś pytania jeszcze? Vamelia: Do Chacky'ego! Połączenie. Chacky: Co? Vamelia: Jak to jest, że możesz zjeść każdą nawet najwstrętniejszą rzecz? Chacky: Nie wiem o czym mówisz. (liże pachy) Annie: Fu! Nie mam zamiaru tego oglądać! (rozłącza) Dziękujemy ci, Vamelio, czas na ostatnią osobę! Forever, zapraszamy! Forever: Hej. Annie: Czyjego powrotu chciałbyś najbardziej. Forever: Ginger. Annie: Łał... Szybko i zwięźle. Kto jest twoim faworytem? Forever: Megan. Annie: A kogo najbardziej nie lubisz? Forever: Chyba Jasona. Annie: A masz jakieś pytania? Forever: Nie. Annie: Wielkie dzięki za szybki wywiad. Teraz wracamy na planszę, aby dowiedzieć się, kto powraca do show! Plansza Tim: Słucham odpowiedzi. Annie: Ja słucham. Jasmine: Chcę wrócić, bo chcę się zemścić na Cindy, Max oraz zacząć chodzić z Danielem. Stacy: Ja chcę wrócić, żeby wygrać milion i wywalić wszystkie Krokodyle. Ricky: Ja się zemszczę na całych Krokodylach! Dostaną za swoje! Annie: Dałabym 2 punkty Jasmine i po jednym dla Stacy i Ricky'ego! Jasmine: Jest! Annie: Jasmine, rzucaj kostką! Jasmine: (rzuca i przesuwa się o 5 pól) Tim: Kto jest seksownym pomocnikiem Mitcha? Jasmine: Nie ma takiego. Annie: Dobra odpowiedź! Tim: Minus jeden punkt! Annie: Plus osiem punktów, brawo, Jasmine, wracasz! (popchnęła ją z planszy) Jeszcze tylko walka między Stacy a Rickym! Rzucaj kostką Ricky! Ricky: Nie drzej się, wariatko. Annie: Pytanie: Kto miał odpaść zamiast Ricky'ego? Ricky: Daniel, oszustwo! Annie: Dobra, masz punkt, Stacy? Stacy: (rzuca) Annie: Oto twoje pytanie: Kto jako pierwszy wydostał się z jaskini w odcinku 5? Stacy: Yyy, Kelly? Chyba... Annie: Yyy, nie? Wynocha, Ricky powraca. Stacy: CO?! NIE!! Annie: Opanuj dałna. Won mi stąd! Koniec odcinka! Dobranoc! KONIEC. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnego Obozu!